


heavy hitter

by dusthymns



Category: Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: JUST GO WITH IT im proud of this i feel like i peaked, M/M, Multi, lars gets gangbanged and there is no plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusthymns/pseuds/dusthymns
Summary: I remember the show, then the party, then the afterparty. I remember being in someone's lap- Bach, it was Bach- and tongue fucking someone else minutes later on a couch, on the floor, on the bed- everywhere, while doing line after line- some off of someone's skin.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Lars Ulrich, Duff McKagan/Lars Ulrich, Sebastian Bach/Lars Ulrich, Slash/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	heavy hitter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for fairy11, as part of 2019's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was "Lars Ulrich , (Metallica): Lars gets gangbanged by members of Guns N Roses and Skid Row after they jammed together at the RIP magazine party in 1990. And boy does he like it..."
> 
> i'm crossposting some of my stuff u can find me as heartsighs on rockfic(dot)com :-) based on that one photo of lars sitting on bachs lap with the guys from gnr that looks like the before pic of a gangbang porn scene

There's no clock in this hotel room. Or maybe there used to be one, but it got trashed somewhere along the way, scattered on the floor like the mirror and the white lines and empty bottles, spilled all over the carpet like the champagne and jack, forgotten like everything else. I can't tell the time. I can't tell how long it's been. Coke tends to do that to ya, fucks up all your senses, strips you of all but the most carnal urges and desires.  
  
I remember the show, then the party, then the afterparty. I remember being in someone's lap- Bach, it was Bach- and tongue fucking someone else minutes later on a couch, on the floor, on the bed- everywhere, while doing line after line- some off of someone's skin. There must've been a mountain's worth of the stuff passed between us all. Somewhere along the way my clothes got torn off my body, and then hands were on me, tugging me into laps, spreading my legs, twisting my arms, pulling my hair, passing me around like they did the coke. And I let them all. It all felt good. Amazing.  
  
The cock in my mouth speeds up, really fucking my throat now. All I have to do is keep my mouth open and let Axl hold my head still. He's really enjoying the noises I make too, it seems, and it isn't long before he suddenly yanks on my hair hard, pulls out and lets me have it across the face. I manage to catch some of it on my tongue, and I just can't imagine how filthy I look right now, on my hands and knees, with my mouth open and my face painted with cum, all while someone else is fucking me hard from behind.  
  
Axl taps the tip of his cock on my outstretched tongue a few more times, feeding me the last drops of his cum and I greedily lap it all up, I can't get enough. Once I'm done swallowing what he gave me, I close my lips around his cock once more, suckling the head gently - his loud moan tells me he didn't expect that but appreciates it nonetheless.  
  
"E-enough," he pulls himself free, and I can't help but feel a twisted sense of accomplishment at how out of breath he sounds. "Jesus fuck."  
  
Someone chuckles besides him. "Done? I want a turn in his mouth."  
  
Axl falls backwards onto the pillows. "All yours. Gotta catch my fucking breath."  
  
Bach shuffles into place before me, cock already hard and jutting out from the flaps of his tight leather pants, the same cock I've been feeling against my ass all night, and the first to have been in my mouth. I salivate at the sight and the memory of its taste, already hungry for a second course.  
  
"Let me see you, darlin'," he coos, and I giggle, letting him tip my face up by my chin. He cleans me up with a couple of Kleenex like a gentleman. "Much better. Now, open wide."  
  
Bach likes to talk, I've discovered, like a B-rated pornstar. _Fuck, yeah, suck that good_. Probably talks the same way to his groupies. I don't mind it, though. For some twisted reason or another, the thought of being talked to like a cheap nameless slut passed between rockstars excites me. Turns me on.  
  
I moan around a mouthful of his cock when its tip hits the back of my mouth - just a bit thicker than Axl - and start to really get to work. With my lips tight around the shaft, I slowly drag them up his length, until only the tip remains in my mouth. I give it extra attention, sucking it like I would a lollipop, twirling my tongue around it and dipping into the slit, then I slowly sink back down until my nose is pressed against his crotch again, gagging a little when the tip forces saliva down my throat. Then up, and down again. Up, and down, Bach's hand in my hair helping me build a rhythm. I try to look up at him when I can, knowing the eye contact must drive him crazy.  
  
"Fuck, yeah," he pants. "Never knew fuckin' Lars from Metallifuckin'ca was such a good little cocksucker. You like that, uh? You like sucking my cock?"  
  
I try to nod without pulling off of him, which isn't easy. He laughs curtly at my eager response and tucks my hair behind my ears so he can see me better. "Keep your eyes on me, doll." It honestly would have been romantic if it wasn't for the fact that my mouth has already been used by three other people, or that someone else is fucking my ass open at the same time, but I indulge, batting my lashes at him sweetly, making him groan and his pace stutter.  
  
Speaking of, behind me, Slash's thrusts are getting much faster, much shallower, more desperate. Unlike Bach, Slash isn't so vocal, but his out of breath grunts and the way his blunt nails dig into the meat of my ass and hips as he jerks me back against him tell me he's getting close. I squeeze around him, earning myself a swat on the cheek. Bach appreciates that, he seems to really enjoy how much I enjoy myself, being used between them like a fuckdoll, fucked hard from both ends, unable to do anything but take it.  
  
I can feel Slash throb inside me, hot and urgent, and after a couple of long, deep thrusts that feel more like punches and have me yelping every time his hips collide with my ass, he comes hard with a grunt, hands bruising my already bruised hips as he fills the condom. For a second I long for the feeling of having his cum in me, coating my insides and leaving me wet and _used_ in every sense of the word; how hot it would have been to have all of their cum inside me, one after the other...  
  
Slash collapses on top of me, moaning and murmuring into my skin, his sweaty, bare chest against my bowed back and his curly locks tickling my shoulders. Then he brushes some of my hair away to press a small kiss in between my shoulderblades. It feels... nice.  
  
My ass feels empty when he pulls out, open and well fucked and left clenching on nothing. I hear him take off the condom and tying it, watch him toss it in the bin along with the others. How many does that make already? I can't remember. He slaps my ass one last time as if to praise me for a job well done and falls wayside on the bed next to Axl, who gives him a few friendly pats on the shoulder. I imagine they must've shared a few groupies between themselves before. again, my whole body burns and stomach twists with excitement at the thought of myself being one of those groupies tonight.  
  
Having already come once (or twice?) before, Bach doesn't last long this time. "Fuck, yes, gonna come-" I feel his cock twitch incessantly on my tongue just moments before hot, salty cum fills my mouth. Some of it is already trickling down my throat, but I know he wants to see, so I let his cock fall from my lips and open wide for him to take in the sight: a mixture of cum and spit, so much that it threatens to seep out of the corner of my mouth and drip down my chin.  
  
He closes a hand around my throat. "Go on," he says, and like a good slut, I swallow it all with a big gulp, making sure he can feel it go down. God, this feels good.  
  
He pats my cheek. "Good boy."  
  
Someone else approaches the bed and shuffles across the mattress behind me. It's Duff, who left a while ago for a smoke, or something. He gets right to the point, grabbing my ass and parts my cheeks with his thumb so that my well used hole is visible to him, making me moan, partly because of the cool air hitting where I'm most sensitive, partly from being so... open and exposed.  
  
"Damn, you guys fucked him good," he says, rubbing along the rim and dipping in, just with the very tip of his thumb, testing me. I whine and tighten around the intrusion, I can't help it; I want something else, someone else in me again. He quickly obliges, replacing his thumb with a finger, doesn't waste any time burying it in me as deep as he can, then eases back out the same way. I drop my head into my forearms and moan freely when a second finger pushes in along with the first, both fucking me long and good, making obscene slick noises. Bach sits back and watches Duff finger fuck me with rapt interest, as sated as can be.  
  
"Anyone else wants his mouth? No?" I guess they're all done for the night, coke in their systems or not. "Alright then."  
  
I keen again when his fingers leave me with a wet noise, my hole more than ready for his cock. I wiggle my ass at him desperately; I want nothing but for him to thrust right into me right fucking now and fuck me hard and fast until he fills me with his hot release.  
  
"Patience, love. Get on your back," Duff commands, and I obey, spreading my thighs readily for him. "I like to look at my girls."  
  
I jerk myself off lazily while watching him prepare himself, giving his cock a few long, good strokes from base to tip, then ripping the condom's wrapping with his teeth and sliding it on with ease. I think I've come maybe once the entire night, spilling into somebody's hand, but at some point during the night where the debauchery reached its peak I forgot about my own needs.  
  
Duff hoists my knees over his shoulder and leans over me. "Ready?"  
  
"Fuck, please," I breathe, my voice strangled. I throw my head back when the head pushes in, forcing a loud and shameless moan out of me; his cock so much bigger and a better fill than his fingers were just moments before.  
  
One slow, smooth push and a breathless groan later and he's all the way in. I can feel all of his length in me, stretching me the best he can, every little twitch and throb sending tiny shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body from deep within my belly to the tip of my fingers. Then without warning or preamble he starts fucking me hard and deep, setting a good rhythm with his hips, pulling out almost all the way each time then thrusts back in until hes balls deep again. I cry out every time he slams into me, I can't help it; my voice is a bit hoarse and roughened from a mix of screaming and getting throat fucked all night, but fuck if I don't like to put on a show for our audience: Bach on my left, Axl and Slash on my right, all watching their friend and bandmate fuck me with hunger in their eyes.  
  
All I can hear anymore are my own harsh cries, Duff's moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. My vision blurs, my thighs tremble and my stomach coils; I won't last long and neither won't he. He sits back on his haunches and manipulates my legs down and around his hips so he can fuck me fast until he finishes. I close my fingers around my own throbbing cock, god, yes, just a few more thrusts-  
  
The mattress shifts and dips besides my head. I open my eyes to see Axl kneeling right next to me, his cock hard and ready again pointing at my face.  
  
"Go on, cocksucker," he rasps, and I open my mouth willingly once more for him, sucking what I can in this position. It's so hot, my head is swimming, I'm burning all over- I'm reduced to the barest of my senses, all I can feel anymore is the salty tang of rigid flesh on my tongue and the pounding, throbbing heat in my ass. I'm so close, I want to come, need it so bad. God almighty, it feels amazing.  
  
Duff comes first, moaning loud, burying himself deep in me and holding himself there, the tip of his cock digging into my prostate. Axl chooses that exact moment to give my nipple a hard twist, and pleasure overtakes me; one, two more tugs on my cock and I'm gone, I'm done, my back arches taut like bowstring and my stomach is coated in my own release. Before long Axl too comes undone by my mouth a second time, forcing his cock as deep as it can go and spilling hot cum straight down my throat.  
  
Our synced orgasms seem to go on forever, both Axl and Duff fucking me in tiny movements for a bit longer while I moan and shake in their hold. I can't stop whimpering even as I come down from the high, as if a heavy blanket of pure white hot pleasure has washed over me and smothered me underneath. I can't move, every muscle in my body seems to have given out, my eyelids a thousand pound heavier. Fucked out and used in every sense.  
  
It's pure, total _bliss_.  
  
I'm only vaguely aware of what happens next. Axl and Duff pulling out. Weights leaving the bed. Somebody tapping my cheek. Someone else giving my nipple, my ass, my hips one last twist or squeeze. Another pulling the sheets around me and tucking me in. Voices. Footsteps on carpet.  
  
I curl around the sheets and fall into a dreamless sleep to the sound of the hotel door closing.


End file.
